The present invention relates a V-type internal combustion engine and more particularly to a governor device for such a V-type internal combustion engine in which cylinders are arranged in a V-shape and are offset from each other in an axial direction of a crankshaft.
For example, in a single cylinder engine, since a carbureter is disposed on one side of the engine, a governor device may be arranged in a space below the carbureter, thus utilizing the limited space. However, in case of the V-type internal combustion engine, generally an intake manifold is arranged to bridge cylinders of the cylinder bank, and a carbureter is disposed in a midpoint of the intake manifold. Therefore, the V-type engine is subjected to various limitations in mounting the governor device.
Such a V-type internal combustion engine in which cylinders are arranged in a V-shape is shown in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 31158/78. In this V-type engine, a crank gear is provided on a crankshaft, and a governor gear is adapted to operate in cooperation with the crank gear. In the governor device shown in that publication, a gear case portion extends from and unitary with one side of a crankcase, and the governor gear is disposed within the gear case.
With such an arrangement, the length thereof in the axial direction of the crankshaft becomes large, and makes the engine as a whole large in size. In addition, since the governor chamber must be formed independently, the structure of the crankcase becomes complicated. In association with this, the number of mechanical parts must be increased.